De sonrojos e imposibilidades
by Natsu M
Summary: Era terca, curiosa, desarreglada pero indiscutiblemente sincera. Metiche en ocasiones y desesperante en otras, pero no podía evitar sentirse atraído por su despreocupada forma de ser. El papeleo y la directora podían quedar para después, primero debía intentar sacarse esa sonrisa cómplice de la cabeza y la sensación de sus dedos entrelazados. [One-shot]


Volví. No con el fic, pero volví.

Les resumo: mi querida laptop está sin cargador hace mucho, ya que el original dejó de servir hace como seis meses. Mi papá me compró otros dos, de pésima calidad, y al cabo de un mes ya no servían de nuevo. Así que por último optó por mandar a traer otro original, pero aún no llega. Así que mi laptop no sirve. Y ahí está el siguiente capítulo que nunca pude publicar, totalmente escrito. De hecho estoy publicando esto desde mi móvil (noten el asco de edición) y en realidad odio hacerlo así, pero bueno. Intentaré escribir el nuevo capítulo desde el móvil, enviármelo al correo y luego editarlo en la de escritorio (que es demasiado lenta), pero peor es nada.

También he estado bastante ocupada con el papeleo de la universidad. Eso de ser de primer ingreso es un dolor de cabeza, y te piden constancia hasta de lo que comiste ayer. Así que básicamente he pasado mis vacaciones corriendo de un lado a otro consiguiendo papeles y yendo a citas para que la universidad los acepte. Espero no tener que ir hasta que inicien las clases, así que tendré un poco más de tiempo para escribir todo esto.

¿Recuerdan que les conté sobre mi cuenta en Wattpad? Bueno, cambié el user. Ahora es Noomsu24, y me ayudarían muchísimo dándose un vueltín por Editus, que está pronta a terminar, y darme sus opiniones al respecto.

Y bueno, decidí hacer un one-shot, medio vinculado con el fanfic, para compensar y entretenerme un rato. Además, era hora de ver un poco más el punto de vista de Nathaniel. También es válido para celebrar que ya está el episodio 24 en Corazón de Melón *baila alexymente* y a decir verdad estoy muy emocionada por ello.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Disclaimer. **Los personajes pertenecen a Beemoov y a ChiNoMiko. La historia es de mi propiedad. Digan no al plagio.

* * *

**De sonrojos e imposibilidades**

_11:40am._

El humor de Nathaniel empeoraba con cada minuto que pasaba. Eso se ganaba por ser de pconfianza para la directora: problemas y un creciente dolor de cabeza. Refunfuñó algún improperio que ni el entendió, y siguió acomodando los papeles que tenía en frente. En menos de veinte minutos debía —sí, debía— ordenar ese desastre y llevárselo, para que esa señora lo revisara y diera el visto bueno.

Para empeorar el asunto, los papeles eran nada más y nada menos que los permisos de salida para la próxima gira educativa. Y, como siempre, faltaba el de Castiel. Sí, entendía que estaba enmancipado —no era estúpido—, pero la directora siempre insistía en contactar a sus padres. Lo que significaba un encuentro nada agradable con el falso pelirrojo. Sus encuentros nunca eran agradables, pero con «esas» circunstancias eran aún peores.

Suspiró de nuevo, y pensó en cómo zafarse de aquel engorroso asunto, pero no hubo manera. Quizá había solución, pero su mal humor y el dolor de cabeza no le dejaban pensar con claridad. «Qué más da», se dijo a sí mismo, mientras tomaba los papeles para ir a la oficina de la directora.

_Toc. Toc. Toc._

Una cabeza se asomó por la puerta de la sala de delegados, y el rubio no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que brotó de sus labios. Su desordenado cabello castaño cenizo, la expresión inocente de su rostro y sus ojos grises que lo miraban con curiosidad, le sacaron una risita que olvidó silenciar.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo?—dijo, más por costumbre que otra cosa.

— ¿Vas de salida?—inquirió ella, esta vez entrando por completo a la sala.

Llevaba unos jeans ajustados pero no en exceso, una camisa a cuadros azules abierta y una básica de color blanco. Llevaba sandalías, algo raro en aquella época tan ventosa, pero Nathaniel no se atrevió a decir algo al respecto. Se veía bonita, desarregladamente bonita. Era diferente de Melody —otra delegada y algo así como su amiga—, tanto que a veces no entendía por qué no podía sentirse de la misma manera con ella. Melody siempre estaba pulcramente peinada, con pasadores en su cabello castaño oscuro, y su rostro siempre estaba en perfecto estado. Nunca le había visto ojeras, ni barritos ni nada. Su ropa era siempre femenina y parecía sacada de un catálogo de muñecas por sus ojos celestes. Y aunque la lógica dictaba que se sintiera atraído por ella, no lo estaba.

En cambio…

—Algo así—hizo un mohín que sacó una risita de la chica—. Eh, no te rías.

—Hey, ¿Qué tiene de malo reírse?—se acercó a él y le quitó los documentos de las manos—. Oh, son los permisos.

—Sí, lo son—volvió a reír y se los quitó—. Debo llevárselos a la directora, y tú deberías ir a tu próxima clase.

—No seas aguafiestas, nos toca juntos la siguiente clase. Llegarás tarde si vas tú solo, ¿cierto?

—Llegaremos tarde si vas conmigo—replicó.

Ella, sin hacer caso de su comentario, le arrebató la mitad de los papeles y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la oficina. Nathaniel suspiró; no podía con ella, en serio. La siguió en silencio, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Miró el reloj en su muñeca: eran las 11:50am. Tenían diez minutos para discutir con la directora, y aún así llegarían algo tarde.

— ¿Preocupado por la hora, señor?—bromeó la chica, codeándolo—. Oh, vamos, si llegamos tarde el Señor Farrés nos lo perdonará y lo sabes. Estaremos con la directora, no escapándonos del instituto.

Y por fin, llegaron a la oficina. La directora tenía cara de pocos amigos, pero aquello no opacó la sonrisa de la chica. Nathaniel quiso reír, sin embargo la mirada severa que le envió la mujer mayor se lo impidió. Nunca sabía qué esperar del temperamento de la señora. Le explicó con calma la situación con el falso pelirrojo, y tal como temía, indicó de inmediato que hablara con él. Suspiró, estaba acoatumbrado, pero no dejaba de ser una molestia.

—Y dígale al señor Castiel que si insiste me veré obligada a contactar con sus padres yo misma.

—Sí, señora—asintió el rubio, haciendo un ademán de salir inmediatamente.

La chica junto a él suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

—Directora, sé que sonaré pretenciosa, pero…

— ¿Qué haces?—le susurró Nathaniel, alarmado.

—Tú cállate y déjame hablar—le regañó ella de la misma manera.

— ¿Pero?—la instó la señora.

La observó. La observó como muchas otras veces, mas había algo diferente. Quizá la determinación que mostraba, su actitud temeraria o el simple hecho de no aceptar un no como respuesta. Ella lo sorprendía cada día sin siquiera proponérselo.

—Usted, Nathaniel, todos los alumnos y yo sabemos que Castiel se rehusará a contactar con sus padres—dijo, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Que, de hecho, lo era—. ¿No es más fácil contactar a sus padres directamente?

— ¿Insinúa que hago mal mi trabajo, señorita?—le replicó la señora, levantando una ceja.

Y justo cuando Nathaniel iba a intervenir para que no le "cortaran la cabeza", la chica lo golpeó. No, ella arreglaría el asunto y lo salvaría a él de una molestia innecesaria.

—No, sólo digo que podría ahorrarse molestias. Sabe bien que Castiel es un chico problemático, y…

—Bien, tienen razón—cedió. Nathaniel abrió loa ojos como platos, y la castaña sólo sonrió—. Vayan a clase de inmediato, yo arreglaré el asunto.

Ambos se despidieron, pero Nathaniel se quedó ahí, en la puerta. Aún no entendía cómo esa testaruda le había quitado un enorme peso de encima con sólo exponer un punto más claro que el agua. ¿Tanto poder de persuasión poseía? Vaya que sí. Pero no era sólo eso, si no esa curiosidad casi hostigante que la hacía meterse en embrollos y esa habilidad tan suya de resolverloa con la misma velocidad.

— ¡Llegaremos realmente tarde si no te mueves, por Dios!—reclamó ella, volviendo en sus pasos. Lo tomó de la mano y salió corriendo por el pasillo, arrastrándolo con ella.

El sonrojo del rubio fue notorio. Sus manos juntas y sus dedos entrelazados, el eco que producían sus pisadas y la extraña melodía de sus respiraciones. Ella no lo notó, y si lo hizo, fingió no hacerlo. Entraron al salón, juntos, tomados de la mano. Explicaron al profesor lo que pasó, y sus manos nunca dejaron de tocarse.

—Eh, chicos, ¿No piensan soltarse?—soltó Rosalya desde una esquina, con voz pícara.

Ambos pegaron un respingo y se soltaron de inmediato. ¡Qué bochorno! Lo que le faltaba para empeorae su día. No obstante, sabía que estaba mintiendo. No había sido un mal día, no gracias a esa chica que miraba al otro lado sonrojada y avergonzada. La misma que le salvó el pellejo. La misma que lo desesperaba por ser tan metiche. La misma que sin siquiera proponérselo hacía del instituto un lugar mejor.

Quiso decir algo respecto a sus manos entrelazadas, pero no pudo. Ella prácticamente corrió a sentarse al lado de Rosalya, a quien reprendió de inmediato, y comenzó a sacar sus útiles. Él la imitó, a fin de cuentas no podía con ella. No podía contra ese sonrojo y esa sonrisa nerviosa. No, así no podía estar serio.

Sus miradas se cruzaron una última vez antes que la clase diera inicio, lo que aumentó el rubor en ambos. Nathaniel miró su reloj.

_12:10pm._

Sólo alguien como ella tendría la capacidad de arreglar su día en menos de una hora. Sonrió, y esta vez no intentó ocultarlo.

* * *

No sé ustedes, pero a mí me encanta cuando Nathaniel intenta disimular que algo le hace feliz. Digo, tartamudea y se sonroja. Es imposible no amarlo por esas cosas. Pero bueh... Es corto, muy corto, pero espero que les haya gustado. Y, en serio, si no han jugado el episodio 24 y tienen la oportunidad (si no van muy atrás), juéguenlo. Ya. He gastado hasta el momento 274 PAs (mi bolsillo duele), y aún no lo he terminado, pero me pican las manos por terminarlo. Sólo diré que las fans de Nathaniel *se señala* tendremos una ENORME sorpresa.

¡Feliz día, tarde, noche! Un abrazo, y espero publicar pronto.


End file.
